


Colors

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saturday well-spent when Daniel and Jihyo are with each other together with their child.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 14





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> testing the waters…

Dani woke up earlier than usual because the sun’s just on its way up, meaning it’s not 7 in the morning yet. He yawns and scratches the back of his head before he decided to stand up and stretch. He then opened his bedroom door and went to the room at the other end of the hallway— the biggest room in the house. He knocks 3 times and when he didn’t hear an answer, he just opened the door only to find his parents still sleeping. He tried his best to climb up to the bed and squeezed himself in the middle of the two that made his father woke up and remove his arms from his wife’s.

“Hmm Dani”

The boy just hugged his Dad that made the latter smiled. Maybe his son has just felt extra clingy today.

“Why are you up early, little man?”

“Daddy, let’s go to the art gallery today”

His voice made the woman beside them put her arms into the boy’s stomach and his Dad just laughs.

“Lower down your voice, little man. You might wake your Mommy up”

 _“I’m sorry”_ then the two of them giggle that made the woman eventually woke up like they anticipated. Instead of a grumpy face, she just hugged the two men in her life and smiled, eyes still closed.

“Good morning babies”

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling in the big, fluffy bed on a Saturday morning really feels relaxing. They are indeed home in each other’s arms.

“Go tell your Mom about your plan for today, Dani”

“Mommy, can we go to the art gallery today?”

“Of course!”

And just like that, all were ready to go after 3 hours. They have eaten their breakfast and took a bath already and now they are on their way to the art gallery just like Dani has requested to his parents.

The staff led them to a hall where at least 10 people, including some kids, are sitting right after they arrived at the place. They are glad that their child wants to explore art at such a young age.

The lesson then started and the two just guides Dani whenever the boy cannot reach the paint below him or cannot think of anything to paint or when he struggles to pick a color for the animal he wants to paint. They smile, giggle, and laugh to every little thing they do on the canvas and the teacher personally praises the parents for letting their child explore his artistic side.

It was a good 2-hour lesson before the room was almost empty if not for the three because the lesson ended already and the other families decided to take a walk and explore the gallery.

“Hyo, do you think it’s a good idea that we let Dani paint like _that_?”

Daniel asked his wife while somehow questioning the way Dani strokes his brush to the canvas and the way he picks unusual colors for the animals and flowers in front of him. His wife just chuckles at him.

“Come on, Daniel. It’s his own style, and if ever it fails, we can call Chaeyoung for help when our little man wants to practice back home”

“That’s a great idea”

Both Daniel and Jihyo is just watching Dani now finger painting on his third canvas with his own style, giggling because the boy is struggling with the next color he should apply for his masterpiece to finally be finished.

“Help”

Dani then turned his head to his parents and the three of them started painting. Well, started _painting their faces_ , rather. Because as soon as Daniel took the red paint while Dani is holding the blue one and Jihyo with the pink one, Daniel put the paint on his son’s cheeks and runs.

“Got you!”

Jihyo hugged her son and put the pink paint on her son’s cheeks while letting the latter put some on her cheeks, as well, both giggling. They planned on putting some over Daniel’s whole face, but was interrupted because he already put some on his wife and son’s cheeks and arms first.

“You can’t fool me, though”

“Daddy/Daniel!!”

They have the whole activity place (which is sound proof, by the way) by themselves anyway, so they run and put paint on their faces until they get tired and just giggle with the sudden naughtiness and mess, and at the same time wonderful activity they thought of doing at a public place.

With smiles on their faces, Daniel, Jihyo, and Dani came back home with 3 canvases and paints all over their faces. Saturday well-spent.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> 


End file.
